The Last Cure
by MandyTrimm
Summary: A Doctor Who/Vampire Diaries crossover based at Hogwarts. - Mandy is a strong ancestral witch who is unable to control her magic. Bex is a loner whose only loyalty is to her best friend. Both girls are pawns in a dangerous war and they're about to have everything they've ever known torn apart. But the girls have allies and they'll do anything to keep them safe. 11/OC, Damon/OC


**Author's Note: The Last Cure is a story about two seventeen year old witches at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, fifteen years after the fall of Voldemort. A new threat is rising and the girls may be the only ones who can stop it. This story is the combined efforts and bored silly fan girling of me and co-author, Bex Evans. Combining the world of Harry Potter with Doctor Who and throwing in some Vampire Diaries chaos. It's silly, it's intriguing, it's romantic, and it's dark. We hope you enjoy the story and our silly shenanigans and join us in our endless tears and laughs. Please leave a review, critique is always welcome.**

**PROLOGUE**

Professor Minerva McGonagall, headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, crossed the room to greet the face roaring up from the fireplace.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Potter. What brings you through the Floo network?"

"Professor, erm, Minerva, uh…."

McGonagall hid a smile behind her hand. Harry was now head Auror for the Ministry of Magic and despite having graduated over fifteen years ago he still couldn't call her by her first name. "What can I do for you, Mr. Potter."

Harry's face grew serious. "Professor, do you remember the last Ministry meeting? Concerns over the vampires and werewolves?"

Minerva's face soured. "Yes. I remember."

Harry sighed. "It's started. The original vampires have just declared full on war with the werewolves."

Minerva's eyes grew wide. "But there hasn't been a war between them in…."

"900 years. Yeah, I know. We need your help. All our best people are out there but it just isn't enough. You're the best person I know with a wand, other than Hermione. And witches and wizards are getting dragged into this left and right. There are… rumors. People just aren't safe. I know the school year is just starting but..."

"That's enough, Potter. I can be there as soon as the sorting and dinner are finished."

Harry's face looked slightly relieved in the fireplace before growing serious again. "There's only one thing, Professor. You can't leave the school unprotected. The vampires and werewolves are scouring the Forbidden Forest left and right. Whatever they are fighting for it must be somewhere in there. The students need to be kept as far from there as possible. Make sure they have escorts the whole way from the train."

Minerva felt the blood chill in her veins. Rumors. Oh, yes. She'd heard rumors. Or perhaps stories was a more accurate word. Old tales passed on from the old days. And for the first time in a long time she knew her students could be in danger. Harry was right. She couldn't leave her students unprotected. But who could she bring in that she could trust to keep her young witches and wizards safe? It had to be someone who wouldn't cause alarm, someone the students could trust. Someone _she_ could trust.

"I'll need to make... arrangements. I have to find someone suitable."

"Hermione will be teaching those new courses this year, perhaps she could…."

"No. No, I'll need her for a different task. I'll handle it, Mr. Potter. Plan on me being at the Ministry first thing tomorrow. Students will be arriving tonight and I have to do the sorting first. But I will be there."

Harry nodded. "Thanks... Minerva."

McGonagall waved him off as she strode towards her desk and quill. The fire went out with a crackle leaving her alone. It was times like these that she missed Albus Dumbledore. He had always been good in a crisis. Albus had made numerous allies and knew exactly who to call in an….

"Emergency..." she said to herself, staring up at the old Professor's portrait.

"I think it's time to call in on old debts. Don't you, Minerva?" Albus Dumbledore asked, his bright eyes twinkling behind his half-moon spectacles just as they used to when he was still living.

Minerva smiled up at him. "Yes, I think it is."

She grabbed her quill and scribbled a short note on a spare bit of parchment.

'Your assistance is required at  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
on behalf of the late headmaster,

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

Regards,  
Minerva McGonagall'

With a flick of her wand the parchment curled up on itself and disappeared with a puff of smoke. It wasn't long before the distinctive sound of wheezing engines filled the room.

_Vwooooorp. Vwoooooorp._

Papers on her desk fluttered, the curtains waved, her robes billowed by an invisible wind.

A tall blue box materialized in the center of her office and a tall man stepped out with a boyish grin. His eyes were old, in contrast with the youthfulness of his face, his long bangs falling across his brow. His long burgundy coat whipped around his legs as he spun to close the box's door behind him. He straightened his bow tie and readjusted his vest, lifting his eyebrows as he met her gaze.

The two stared at each other a long moment before Minerva smiled.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts, Doctor."


End file.
